


Всё человеческое

by Little_Gold



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Investigations, Murder, Philosophy, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Gold/pseuds/Little_Gold
Summary: 2039 год. Андроиды получили права. Они живут среди людей. Они выглядят как люди. Они работают наравне с людьми. Они в больницах и школах, в армии и в правительстве. Это новый мир.





	Всё человеческое

_Смерть - это всеобщая для мира ситуация, и одновременно она - чрезвычайно индивидуальна._

Карл Яспер

 

 

Уилл не понял, зачем Джек взял его с собой. У него не было никакого желания уговаривать именитых психиатров помочь расследованию; Джек-то должен знать, что Уиллу тяжело давалось общение с коллегами, какой из него переговорщик.  
Джек остановил машину у темных кованых ворот и дождался, пока автоматика откроет их, пропуская гостей в заснеженный сад. Старый особняк темной громадой выполз из-за голых деревьев. Не верилось, что здесь кто-то жил — дом казался мертвым.  
По широкой дорожке из гравия они доехали до самого парадного входа, и дальше из машины пришлось выйти. Уилл ёжился на холодном воздухе, не слишком торопясь встречаться с хозяевами — он был бы не прочь немного потянуть время, и даже пожалел, что никто из них не курит, но Джек уже поднялся по каменным ступеням и постучал. В окне на первом этаже загорелся свет, спустя мгновение дверь открылась. Уилл отметил, как Джек вздрогнул — едва заметно, но вздрогнул.  
Дверь открыл мужчина, одетый в синий костюм-тройку. На его правом виске ровным голубым цветом светился диод. Он выглядел не совсем типично для андроида, которые сплошь щеголяли идеальными гладкими лицами. У этого были глубоко запавшие глаза с легкими кругами под ними, сеть тонких морщин, едва заметная светлая щетина. Андроид перевел взгляд с Джека на Уилла, и тому показалось, будто он с головой окунулся в холодные северные воды. Даже ощутил во рту вкус железа и морской воды.  
— Да? — голос у андроида был глубокий и низкий. Джек быстро взял себя в руки и поднялся на порог, равняясь с андроидом.  
— ФБР, агент Кроуфорд. Нам нужно поговорит с доктором дю Морье.  
Андроид тихо вздохнул — или Уиллу только показалось? — и, отойдя, пропустил гостей внутрь дома. Холл тонул в полумраке, одного светильника было недостаточно, чтобы осветить все пространство. Но достаточно, чтобы Уилл заметил стерильную, неживую чистоту.  
— К сожалению, Беделия скончалась несколько недель назад, — сказал андроид, закрыв за ними дверь. — Инсульт.  
Джек сжал губы в жесткую линию — как всегда, когда что-то шло не по его плану. Джек ненавидел, когда что-то шло не по плану. Андроид выжидательно смотрел на него, словно прокручивал в голове возможные варианты ответов и событий. Потом вновь перевел взгляд на Уилла и продолжил:  
— Но я могу помочь, если вам необходима помощь. Все, что знала Беделия, знаю и я.  
— Нам нужна не теория, — грубо оборвал его Джек. — Нам нужно то понимание людей, которым обладала доктор дю Морье.  
— Вы не любите смотреть в глаза, — неожиданно сказал андроид, словно слова Джека задели его, но обращался при этом к Уиллу. Его диод мигнул, и в полумраке дома это казалось каким-то зловещим знамением.  
— Полагаю, всё, что вы видите, влияет на ваш мозг. Ассоциации, символы и кошмары — все ваши чувства находятся в шоке от этого. Крепость, которую вы выстраиваете вокруг своего разума, не спасает вас в ваших снах, не так ли?  
Джек хмыкнул, словно ждал чего-то подобного и вполне удовлетворился ответом. Как всегда, не слишком беспокоясь о вежливости, он направился вглубь дома, оставив захлебнувшегося возмущением Уилла под изучающим взглядом андроида. Тот слегка изогнул губы в неком подобии улыбки. Слишком тонкая мимика для машины. Слишком человечная.  
— Люди слишком монополизировали свою исключительность. Возвели ее в абсолют. Ваши желания. Ваши страхи. Это всего лишь хлебные крошки, по которым можно добраться до сути каждого из вас. Это всего лишь простейший анализ.  
Андроид подошел ближе. Слишком близко — Уиллу казалось, что он видит в его зрачках отблески скрытой под искусственными оболочками оптики. Под этим взглядом Уилл чувствовал себя так, словно его зажали между парой предметных стёкол и тщательно изучили. Каждый его нерв, каждую его мысль, каждое его воспоминание — все, что он так старательно скрывал от посторонних.  
— Не анализируй меня! — прошипел он, не пытаясь скрыть злость. Андроид склонил голову на бок, будто бы извиняясь.  
— Прошу прощения. Агент Кроуфорд хотел доказательств моей компетентности, он их получил. Проходите же.  
Гостиная ничем не выделялась из общего интерьера, всё под стать самому дому. Старинная изящная мебель, картины в тяжелых рамах, книги — и везде та же чистота. Уиллу было от этого не по себе. Словно весь дом вычистили, залили формалином и выставили на всеобщее обозрение. Мертвый и неизменный, такой же как был пятьдесят, сто, двести лет назад — и ещё столько же таким и останется.  
— Какой ты модели? – спросил Джек, небрежно бросая свое свернутое пальто на спинку дивана. Уилл подметил, как андроид едва заметно сощурился.  
— Я – андроид-компаньон. В мои задачи входит отслеживание состояние здоровья хозяина, поддержание порядка в доме, ведение бесед и многое другое. Беделия приобрела меня, когда выявила у себя первые признаки деменции. Но она не хотела, чтобы ее знания остались простым архивом, и потому ознакомила меня со всеми своими записями. Она многое рассказывала мне. Она обучала меня.  
— Что ж, — хмыкнул Джек. — Выбирать нам не приходится. Надеюсь, ты действительно знаком со всеми её делами. Лет двадцать назад она работала на ФБР по делу Чесапикского потрошителя.  
Джек достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой блок памяти и вопросительно посмотрел на андроида. Тот, моментально поняв, чего от него хотят, коснулся поверхности кофейного столика, который стоял между ними. Текстура дерева сменилась глянцевой чернотой, затем по ней поползли голубые линии загружающейся системы. Джек положил блок на цифровой круг, и на мониторе отобразились все документы по делу. Андроид наклонился, с любопытством их изучая. Джек, между тем, продолжал:  
— Потрошителем оказался её коллега, доктор Чилтон. К сожалению, он был убит при задержании, и нам не удалось доподлинно установить, работал ли он один или всё же у него был сообщник.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я попытался реконструировать эти преступления? Считаете, что сообщник все-таки был?  
— На тот момент все улики указывали на то, что Чилтон работал один, — Джек перевел взгляд на Уилла, предлагая ему продолжить. Знал ведь, как тяжело дается Уиллу общение с людьми — будь то свидетели или родственники жертв. Как тяжело не увязнуть в кошмаре чужого разума. И всё равно каждый раз вынуждал перешагнуть через себя. Уилл вздохнул и нажал на иконку файла.  
— В течение этого года были совершены пять убийств, — Уилл вывел на экран фотографии жертв. Предельно четкие в своих кровавых подробностях. Уиллу становилось дурно от одного взгляда на тело бедной девушки — выпотрошенной и нанизанной на оленьи рога.  
— Это не просто подражание. Это доскональное повторение. Убийца не только перенял методику Потрошителя, он смог даже найти похожих жертв.  
— Поэтому вы считает, будто у доктора Чилтона был сообщник? — спросил андроид, разглядывая фотографии. То увеличивал отдельные части снимков, то возвращался к предыдущим. Желтый диод показывал, что это не праздное любопытство — андроид действительно что-то анализировал. — Возможно, это всё же подражатель.  
— Нет, — жестко оборвал его Джек. — Все файлы по таким делам шифруют и архивируют в базе ФБР. Чтобы получить доступ к ним, нужно запросить разрешение. Базу, конечно, могли взломать, но мы этот вариант проверили в первую очередь. Ничего подобного не было.  
— Это не просто подражание, — повторил Уилл. — Убийства совершены с такой точностью, с такой аккуратностью, будто талантливый художник решил сделать репродукции своего кумира.  
Андроид оторвался от изучения файлов и вновь посмотрел на Уилла. С тем же изучающим интересом, с каким до этого просматривал документы.  
— Почему вы так считаете?  
— Богатое воображение, — Уилл скривил губы в горькой ухмылке. Джек на эту слишком правдивую шутку только хмыкнул, а андроид непонимающе склонил голову набок. Уиллу доставило практически физическое удовольствие видеть замешательство этой совершенной машины.  
— Если это действительно сообщник, — сказал андроид, так и не дождавшись объяснений, — То почему лишь спустя двадцать лет? Что мешало ему продолжить после смерти Потрошителя?  
— Поэтому нам и понадобилась помощь доктора дю Морье. Может, он был слишком потрясен, — Джек задумчиво постукивал пальцами по полированному подлокотнику дивана, — Может, угодил в тюрьму по какому-то другому преступлению.  
— А может он и убивал на протяжении всех этих лет, но мы связали с ним пока только эти пять дел, — закончил за него Уилл. — Доктор дю Морье работала над этим делом. Она работала с Чилтоном. Но, раз она мертва, я не думаю, что нам может помочь машина…  
— Однако, — перебил его Джек. — Однако, если ты действительно знаком со всеми ее записями, это может быть нам полезно. После Детройского инцидента могут возникнуть трудности, но, думаю, поимка преступника всё же важнее, чем бюрократические проволочки. Так что, — он поднялся с дивана и взял свое пальто, — Если мы всё прояснили — жду тебя завтра, в Балтиморском офисе ФБР. Тебе откроют доступ ко всем файлам по делу.  
Уже у двери Джек, спохватившись, спросил у андроида:  
— Как… Ты себя называешь?  
— HL-200. Беделия звала меня Ганнибал. Меня вполне устраивает это имя, агент Кроуфорд.  
Андроид пожал руку Джеку и повернулся к Уиллу. Ладони Уилла внезапно вспотели, и он не смог до конца понять, было ли дело в его нелюбви к прикосновениям, или же его так пугал этот андроид. Ему и раньше случалось работать с андроидами. Вечно молодые, прекрасные и совершенные, они, хоть и обрели самосознание, были, по убеждению Уилла, всё равно искусственными.  
Этого андроида язык не поворачивался назвать совершенным. Слишком широкий рот, слишком острые скулы, слишком человечные морщины. Едва заметный шрам под бровью. Не совершенный и слишком живой.  
— Уилл Грэм, — буркнул Уилл, запоздало представляясь. Ладонь андроида была сухая и шершавая. Теплая.  
— Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Грэм.

*** ***  
— Тебе не кажется странным, что этот андроид ведет себя настолько… Как живой? — спросил Уилл, когда они с Джеком вновь оказались в машине. Джек оглянулся на стоящего в дверях HL-200 и медленно тронулся в сторону ворот.  
— Беделия всегда была себе на уме. И весьма богата, — Джек пожал плечами. Внешность андроида смутно кого-то напоминала ему, но он никак не мог ухватить эту тонкую нитку воспоминания. — Возможно, просто скопировала внешность и повадки кого-то, кто ей был когда-то близок.  
— Жить со своими призраками? Это жутко.  
— Ты же как-то живешь, Уилл.  
— Мои-то только в моей голове, — ответил он в тон Джеку и отвернулся к окну, за которым проносились крупные хлопья снега.


End file.
